Our Let it Be
by NamelessFlower
Summary: I want to run away from this thread had bound onto her, I want to go back. I want to walk back to the path that I'm believing... But that path already reached a dead end. (one shot only) base of the song Our let it be by miku hatsune.


**Our Let It Be**

**[Len Kagamine's P.O.V]**

I remember, every time the summer festival would come. I am always running all the way to your house to come with me to enjoy the festival.  
Sea-colored yukata and geta you would wear, it clanks along each step we took. Both eating a candy apple with a mask at the side of our faces.  
One time, a rainbow would appear embracing the gray sky.

Those days were over and we are still the same. the both of us nothing had change. You are always like a child who loves to go to an adventure.

They said live life to fullest when you're young, enjoy those time when you are with someone and cherish every moment.

**"We should protect the earth by all the evil monster who wants to destroy our world. And so by then we can call our self a hero! So, let us go to an adventure and**  
**defeat all those monster!"** as you said and smiled mischievously.

I was excited when you said that to me, yet at the same time I feel scared because we're going to face some monster. Everyday is an adventure together with you. But the truth is, I just want to be on your side. So that if a day would come that you'll be needed a shoulder to cry  
on then I would offer mine for you to cry.

**"Hey, do you believe in being born again?"** you suddenly asked me out of nowhere on our way home.  
**"Being born again?"** I looked at her, she is always filled with joy though asking that kind of question.  
**"Yup, you're born again as someone else"**  
**"Huh?"** by that time, I know already what she really meant. She was already prepared that would happen to her. That's why I want to be with her to enjoy every moment with her. I know things will get better that's what I'm believing, that's what the path I choose to believe would happen, that the  
day she talk about would never come.  
**"You see, even If I were to die. I would absolutely, positively be born again, when that time comes. I promise, I'm going to meet you at that time, okay?"**

Hearing that from her feels like I was hit by the thunder, frozen by the sun and burning by the rain by the words she have just said.

What I wish for is to be by her side until we may grow old. But no matter how many times I reach it with my own hands those belief I'm believing  
about her fate I can never touch it, as it remained out of my reach.

Once I closed my eyes, it will appear into my head that she's still here beside me. If I'm going to lose her, I'd rather be hopeless without her.

The truth is, I've already realized that the enemy is within me, running away with no pause. Choosing the path that I'd still believing that the end  
of this gloomy road that you were there waiting for me to go to a new adventure, Its not a lie!

**"Listen, since the thread is bound onto me. You will see, it wont break apart so easily. We will meet again someday in this world... Someday, this is what I promise to you... Surely we'll meet again"**

Laying down peacefully with flowers around you. Both of your eyes were closed as I found you. What is peacefully, innocent and free is what takes you to deep eternal sleep.

My frozen tears are falling into the ground where they break into pieces and disappear. As I watched you taking your eternal slumber in to the bed of flowers, my heart crumbled without a sound. Memories wont go away no matter how much I break, no matter how much I scream come  
flowing into my eyes as if they were only yesterday.

**"A promise between a man and a man, would you willing to protect my daughter into any troubles would come?"** a question echoed on my ear, her father asked me that as a man when I was young.  
**"I promised! That I will be her knight and protect her no matter what happen!"**

I want to run away from this thread had bound onto her, I want to go back. I want to walk back to the path that I'm believing... But that path already reached a dead end. Its not true...

Her journey ends here and my duty as her knight also ends here and this will turn into a memory.

A new day waits for me, a new adventure is set off for me. I know tomorrow will surely brightly and today becomes just a chapter in my life. It doesn't matter if I can't go back to those days with her but I can wait to new a day where we can surely meet again...

**"I'll wait for you to be born again as someone else where I can meet you gain, MIku... I promise."**

FIN


End file.
